Kimi no Na wa: Futuro
by Wowsh
Summary: A continuação de onde o filme terminou, detalhando um possível futuro das vidas de Taki e Mitsuha. (a história intercala entre Taki e Mitsuha em primeira pessoa.) Fanfic traduzida de Alyena2x.


"Qual o seu nome?"

Sua pergunta espelhava a minha com lágrimas que desciam em ambos nossos rostos. Embora minha memória esteja nebulosa, não consegui me livrar da sensação de tê-la conhecido no passado.

"Me chamo Tachibana Taki," Eu respondi.

"Tachibana Taki..." ela repetiu, o tom tingido de alívio, como alguém que finalmente encontrou algo que perdeu.

"Meu nome é Miyamizu Mitsuha," ela devolveu enquanto limpava as lagrimas que escorriam por suas bochechas.

Miyamizu Mitsuha. Eu também, senti que aquele nome me era familiar.

Eu limpei as lágrimas dos meus próprios olhos e engoli enquanto pensei no que dizer em seguida.

"Hum... Isso pode parecer loucura, mas eu sinto que conheci você no passado. Entretanto, eu não lembro quando ou como conheci você."

"Eu tenho a mesma sensação," ela deu um passo em minha direção e seus olhos se encontraram com os meus, como se tentasse queimar minha imagem em sua mente.

Uma cascata de emoções me atingiu. Eu queria saber porque todos os sentimentos de mágoa e saudade foram embora no momento em que olhei para ela. Eu queria saber porque eu não posso tirar meus olhos dela. Eu queria saber mais sobre Miyamizu Mitsuha. Eu quero _saber_.

"Me desculpe por tomar o seu tempo, mas você esta indo trabalhar?" Eu perguntei timidamente.

Mitsuha balançou sua cabeça.

"Eu acho que meu chefe ficará bem se eu pular apenas hoje. Mas, eu não quero te manter do trabalho também." ela me deu um sorriso tímido.

Eu hesitei.

"Eu... não trabalho hoje."

* * *

Era uma manhã linda, e clara. As nuvens eram meros tufos no céu, sem nenhum vestígio de chuva. Uma gostosa, e gentil brisa dançou à toa enquanto a quente luz do sol radiou em nosso guarda-sol. Taki e eu sentamos do lado de fora de uma pequena cafeteria, tranquilamente tomando nossos cafés enquanto cada um tentava pensar em algo para quebrar o silêncio. Havia tantas coisas que eu queria perguntar a ele, mas não sabia por onde começar, e nem ele.

 _Taki_ , a mera menção de seu nome deixou meu coração vibrante junto com uma sensação reconfortante de familiaridade. Mas... porque? Ele é um estranho para mim assim como sou para ele. Ainda sim, sentada aqui bebendo café com esse estranho, me parece a coisa mais natural a se fazer.

 _Se ele apenas dissesse alguma coisa..!_

Sentindo o silêncio se tornar ligeiramente insuportável, eu nervosamente escovei meu cabelo para trás.

"Eu realmente gostei do seu laço de cabelo." Ele deixou escapar.

Nossos olhos se encontraram por um segundo antes de evitá-los em outro lugar em constrangimento.

"Ob-Obrigada" Eu respondi, internamente suspirando de alívio quando ele quebrou o silêncio.

Taki esfregou a parte de trás de seu pescoço por um momento antes de falar novamente.

˜Hum... Desculpe pelo desconforto, Mitsuha. Mas, eu não sei por onde começar.˜

"Mitsuha?" Eu arqueei uma sobrancelha.

"Ah, desculpa! Miyamizu-san," ele se atrapalhou e reflexivamente cerrou os punhos no colo.

"Está tudo bem," Eu murmurei. Sinceramente, eu não me importei que ele me chamasse pelo primeiro nome. Na verdade, eu queria que ele o fizesse, mas formalidades ditavam o contrário.

"Você não precisa tentar tanto, Taki" Eu disse, "está tudo bem que você não se lembre dos detalhes, então vamos apenas começar pelo começo."

Eu descansei minha mão na minha bochecha e lhe dei um sorriso encorajador, embora no fundo eu tivesse um grave caso de borboletas no estômago.

 _Acabei de dizer seu primeiro nome sem honoríficos! Qual é Mitsuha, o quão íntima você quer chegar?_ Eu disse a mim mesma.

Enquanto isso, Taki ficou estupefato, espantado com a audácia da minha falta de formalidade.

"Me sinto da mesma forma," ele disse assim que recuperou seus pensamentos.

Taki engoliu e estendeu sua mão. "Ok, vamos ir devagar então."

Instantaneamente, eu alcancei sua mão estendida e apertei.

 _Tão quente._

"Miyamizu Mitsuha. Prazer em conhecê-lo," Eu cumprimentei.

"Tachibana Taki. É um prazer conhecer você também," um sorriso tímido se formou lentamente nos cantos de sua boca.

"Bem, Tachibana-san, vamos começar compartilhando nossos contatos," eu disse enquanto alcançava minha bolsa por meu telefone.

"Ok Mitsu- Ah... Miyamizu-san."

Nós levamos nossos telefones um ao outro por um momento, em seguida, a notificação acendeu indicando que terminou.

"Hm, Miyamizu-san," Taki começou, "Você tem planos para esse fim de semana?"

"Hey, o que aconteceu com ir devagar Taki-san?" Eu respondi brincando, mesmo que meu coração pulasse para fora da minha caixa toráxica ao pensar nele me convidando para sair.

"Eu... uh... isso é..." ele olhou para o outro lado por um momento, então ele encontrou meus olhos de novo com uma determinação recém-descoberta.

"Miyamizu-san, você gostaria de ir em um encontro comigo nesse fim de semana?"

Dessa vez, eu lutei para responder, surpreendida pela sua súbita franqueza.

"S-Sim," Eu respondi, sentindo um rubor subir pelas minhas bochechas.

"Ótimo!" seus olhos azuis se acenderam de felicidade.

"Eu te avisarei onde e quando podemos nos encontrar," ele disse e saiu de seu assento.

"Espere, onde você vai?" Eu perguntei.

"Ah, eu tenho alguns recados que eu preciso executar," ele respondeu e me deu um sorriso. "Eu vejo você."

Enquanto assistia Taki sair, eu tive o desejo de levantar e correr atrás dele.

 _Acalme-se Mitsuha_. Eu disse a mim mesma, tentando controlar o sentimento anormal.

 _Apenas vá devagar._ Eu ecoei as palavras de Taki em minha cabeça.

 _Mais fácil falar do que fazer_. Suspirei quando peguei minha bolsa e pensei em desculpas para dar ao meu chefe do porquê eu estava atrasada para o trabalho.

* * *

 **Yoo, estou traduzindo essa fanfic que é originalmente da** _ **Alyena2x**_

 **Vou deixar o link da autora aqui (pois não estou achando a opção de colocar o link no nome): u/8766790/Alyena2x**

 **Eu vi esse filme recentemente e me apaixonei completamente. Procurei fanfics, viciada como voltei a ser, e encontrei esta que achei muito fofa, porém ainda não a li toda. Por motivos de tempo, não estou podendo me entregar totalmente a isto. Mas pensei que seria legal ler ela enquanto a traduzo. Espero que a autora não se importe.**

 **Hey, se você leu, deixe aquele review! O combustível das fanfiqueiras hihi. Ficarei muito grata. Beijos.**


End file.
